


girls like girls

by orphan_account



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Masturbation, Not hockey, Pre-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, cis-swap, harold theyre lesbians, its just smut!!, just a couple gals bein pals helping each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:51:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know how you get all psycho near a game, don't worry. Just uh- maybe find a healthy way to release that frustration." Kate suggested as she turned and winked at Jacq. "Y'know what I mean?"</p><p>"Not hockey?" Jacq asked confused.</p><p>"Not hockey." Kate repeated, meeting Jacqs eyes.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>its pimms cis swap smut!! enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	girls like girls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is fanfiction and these characters belong to ngozi ukazu who writes and draws the web comic check please!  
> So fem swap is what fuels my motivation to get up everyday haha also I was inspired by not only one of the best jackparse fics i've ever read but one of the best smutty fics i've ever read and that is: Humanitarian Aid Mission by des-zimbits (staranise) so check that out its super hot (no homo (jk))  
> so yeah this is my first fic ever (not including the shitty wolfstar fic i wrote when i was 12 lol) so please leave feedback!! and my tumblr is: poedamnrons, talk to me about my tragique otp and we can cry together

Jacqueline Zimmerman is stressed out. If another greasy teenage boy asks her if it's 'her time of the month' then she thinks she truly will snap and use her hockey stick in aid of a weapon. It's always this way leading up to a big game for her, Jacq gets uncontrollably tense and her anxiety attacks more frequent. The pressure of anxiety becoming almost too much to handle. The game is tomorrow.

Jacqueline aggressively searched through a pile of junk piled up on the shared desk in the hotel room in search of her lucky water bottle. She needed it for tomorrow. Jacq knew that maybe locating her yellow bottle of xanax might benefit her more right now but she was a woman on a mission. She let out an anguished sigh as she continued on her search in vain.

Extremely frustrated at her failed attempts she angrily muttered a string of swears in Quebecois before she noticed the door to the room swing open. "Alright, babe?" If Jacq's cheeks weren't already flushed from her efforts she felt her face turn a few shades darker at the sight of her liney and roommate, Kate Parson. 

"Maybe I'd be alright if you weren't such a slob and didn't leave your shit everywhere." Jacq replied in retaliation, her chin held high, trying to keep her cool.

"Forgot how pissy you got before a game-" Kate began as she sauntered into the room, dumping her bag on the single bed she had claimed. Jacq watched as her light sandy blonde hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail shifted as she busied herself rifling through the small drawstring bag before she pulled a face of triumph having found whatever it was she blindly fumbled for.

Kate grinned wide and pulled out her hand to reveal Jacq's Canadian Maple Leafs water bottle.

"Missing something?" Kate asked teasingly. Jacq decides that the way her jaw dropped in disbelief must have looked pretty comical judging by the way Kate openly giggled at her reaction, with her arm still outstretched, offering the bottle. 

Jacq grabbed it with a swipe before setting her venomous glare at the shorter girl. Kate huffed, "Jacqie, don't be a bitch. I just borrowed it to go for a run. You don't want me to pass out from dehydration do you?" she asked, dramatically laying her hand over her heart. 

"Just don't need your germs all over it, is all." Jacq defends as she sits back onto her own bed watching Kate tidy away her things.

"Germs? On your bottle? Don't offend me, Zimms. No germs. Maybe a little too much bubblegum lip gloss. But no germs." Kate cheekily cut in.

Glancing down at the bottle still firmly in Jacqs grip she hesitantly brought it up to her face and she smelt the overpoweringly sweet artificial bubblegum scent. Glancing up, she blushed as her eyes met Kate's before sharply looking away.

"I know how you get all psycho near a game, don't worry. Just uh- maybe find a healthy way to release that frustration." Kate suggested as she turned and winked at Jacq. "Y'know what I mean?"

"Not hockey?" Jacq asked confused.

"Not hockey." Kate repeated, meeting Jacq's eyes.

"-Uh.." Jacq did not know what Kate meant. It happened sometimes. Language is still a barrier for Jacq, having only been living in America a year. 

Kate caught on to Jacq's confusion. "You getting any dick?" Kate asked casually. Jacq spluttered and blushed deep red at Kate's bluntness. As a matter of fact, no, Jacq was not 'getting dick', nor did she have any desire to get any.

"Oh come on, Zimms! I didn't know you were this shy. Didn't have you pegged as a prude." Kate sniggered, now standing above Jacq with one manicured hand sassily slung on her hip.

"Don't think I don't notice you never pull. Do you have a pretty french boy back home that makes you feel good?" Kate teased further, a mischievous grin plastered on her pretty face, eyes twinkling.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Jacq said firmly. 

"Okay! Okay, then don't let me stop you from getting yourself off! I can go or..? I don't mind if you just do it, I can ignore it or whatever. It won't be weird. I mean I do it when you're in the shower or uh sleeping." Kate rambled, blushing a light pink.

Jacqs eyes widened at Kates squirming. "Getting myself? Off? What do you mean?" If Kate meant..? Jacq felt her stomach stir at the thought of Kate-

"Touching yourself." Kate locked eyes with Jacq in an intense stare.

Jacq blushed hard. "Oh. I've never." she confessed, shyly ducking her head. A strand of her shiny black hair falling into her face.

This broke the tension as Kate literally shook her head in disbelief. "You're telling me you've never had an orgasm! Ever!" 

"Guess I'm missing out, eh?" 

Kate furiously nodded. As Kate nodded her knees knocked against Jacq's from where they sat opposite one another. Their single beds both close together in the small budget hotel room. 

"It feels amazing, Zimms. And it relieves stress and pain! Seriously that's like some science shit, honest, and it feels so good."

"Show me." whispered Jacq. 

Kate takes a sharp intake of breath and wonders if shes dreaming. "If you're joking, Zimms, I swear." she threatens.

"Show me." Jacq repeats her blue eyes dark with desire.

Kate let her legs fall apart, colliding with Jacq's infinitely long ones opposite. "Do what I do." Kate brought a hand down into her running shorts and watched as Jacq mirrors her movements, slipping her hand down past the waistband of her sweatpants. 

Jacq watches Kate's fingers disappear under the back fabric and do something that makes Kate's eyes clamp shut in pleasure. Jacq paws at herself but no eureka moment is triggered. She thinks that she really must be a hockey robot but she can still feel herself dampen at the sight before her. "I can't see properly, Katie." she prompts softly.

Kate startles. "Oh! Sure. Let me." Kate stands and wiggles out her muscle tee and gym shorts letting them fall to the ground. Kate stood confidently in front of Jacq, dressed only in a sports bra, her bottom half clad in black lace. Jacq felt something deep in her stomach. Sure, she had seen Kate naked in the locker room but she never really looked. Couldn't. Not there. Jacqs eyes drifted from Kate's smiling face to much lower down. Kate shifted her weight from foot to foot under Jacq's scrutinous eyes. Jacq reached her hands and rested them on Kate hips. An audible gasp escaping her mouth.

Slowly looking up at Kate through her long dark lashes, Jacq let out a soft "Can I?" as she hooked her fingers into Kate's waistband. "Fuck. Yes." 

Easing down Kate's black lace underwear, Kate stood a moment as they fell to the floor before she stood back and sprawled on the bed in her previous position.

Legs spread wide, Kate brings her hand back down, working herself slowly. This time Jacq had a better view. Her own hand forgotten in her sweatpants, she watched Kate unfold in bliss as she massaged her pink folds.

Jacq frustrated at her own situation sat up and sighed. "You look good. But I don't know how to do it to myself." she declared shyly. Kate eagerly jumps to her feet. "Then let me teach you how."

Now sitting on the end of Jacq's bed, Kate inched closer and pushed at Jacq's hips instructing her to lie back against the headboard. Jacq scoots back and spreads her long legs. Now nestled between Jacq's thighs Kate grabs at the taller girls sweatpants pulling them down and awkwardly off.

Kate sat back on her feet but let her hands slowly trail up and down Jacqs hips, stomach and thighs as she admired the view. Kate giggled before leaning in and whispering into Jacq's ear. "Nice panties. Do you own anything that isn't hockey merch?" Kate teasingly thumbed at the fabric of Jacq's Pittsburgh Penguins undies.

Jacq carelessly throws her head back in laughter. Seeing her opportunity Kate dips her mouth down to meet Jacq's neck and begins lazily planting soft kisses and nips at the sensitive skin there, making Jacq gasp. 

Kate hums in appreciation. "I love to hear those pretty little noises, Zimms. Love to hear you moan for me." Kate let her hands drift up from Jacqs hips to under her loose t-shirt. Kate makes a noise of approval when her hands meet Jacq's bare breasts.

Jacq's moans grew louder as Kate kneads her boobs, teasing each nipple. Jacq sits up a little in order to shuck off her t-shirt. Kate lets out a low whistle before pushing Jacq back onto the bed and attaching her mouth to a nipple. Kate kept her eyes locked with Jacq searching for any sign of disapproval but none came. 

Jacq thrust her hips up to grind on Kate's torso, seeking out any friction. Kate watched with interest. "How about the main event, eh?" whispers Jacq making Kate laugh hard. "Alright, alright. Captain on ice and in the sheets, apparently." Kate mumbled, hooking her fingers in Jacq's undies, pulling them down.

Kate moved a little further down Jacq's body and quickly stripped her self of her own bra before plunging down, her face close to Jacq's heat. Kate expertly moved her fingers over Jacq's clit, making her arch high off the bed and groan loudly. Kate grinned at the sight. "You're so sexy, Jacq, so hot." letting her hot breath tease Jacq's clit. "Gonna make you feel real good, Zimms. For your first time. If that's what you want."

Jacqs replied only in a moan and a lift of her hips. Kate pushed her hips down hard onto the mattress, keeping them pinned. "Is this what you want, Jacq?" she repeated.

"Yes. Yes. It's what I want. What I've wanted for a long time. Please." Jacq gasped breathlessly.

Kate's eyebrows shot up and she grinned with hunger before planting a kiss on Jacq's hip while making eye contact, before she planted another kiss, this time on Jacq's clit, making her moan. Jacq watched as Kate buried her nose in her dark tresses. Her mouth moving. A constant.

Jacq ground up into Kate's mouth and let out a string of profanities in both English and French.

Jacq felt something building up inside her and before long she came to her climax with a yell, one hand tangled in the sheets and the other in Kate's hair. Kate's fingers and lips moved, riding Jacq through the afterglow before her fingers are pushed away from an over sensitive Jacq.

Moving up Jacq's body with a trail of kisses, Kate settled down laying beside Jacq. Kate shifted closer, molded into Jacq's side, grinding her sex into Jacq's sharp hip. Jacq turned her face, dark red and met Kate's eyes. Running her hands down her body Jacq moved in and planted a gentle kiss on Kate's lips. The kiss escalated into a heated make out and Kate humped Jacq's thigh, now on top of her. Jacq moved her fingers down into Kate's wetness and Kate rocked down hard, riding Jacq's long fingers. 

Kate came with a yelp and collapsed like jelly into Jacq's open arms.

Kate snuggled in to Jacq molding their bodies together, fitting perfectly. "Don't ever leave me." Kate joked, tightly clinging onto Jacq. 

"I won't." Jacq replied solemnly. 

"Pinky promise?" Kate asked raising her head slightly from Jacqs bare chest and offering her pinky.

Jacq smiled fondly and locked her finger in Kates.

"Pinky promise."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! please comment to fuel fem!pimms power!! (cmon this fandom lacks f/f ships bcs i just CANT ship lardo with anyone other than shitty, who is left?? alicia zimmerman x me?? i ship it)
> 
> a good song for fem jackparse: I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You - Black Kids cover (or like any band haa the glee version goes hard js)  
> "you are the girl that i've been dreaming of ever since i was a little girl" its so good for pimms lol <3  
> xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
